Date
by seetherrayne
Summary: Stiles paced after knocking on the front door. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Stydia first date. Tumblr prompt.


**So this is from a prompt from _fangirlingjoys_ on tumblr. **

**"I triple dog dare you to write a stydia fic where they go on their first date and are all awkward and cute"**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Stiles paced after knocking on the front door. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

After a moment of pacing, the door opened, and Mrs. Martin was standing in the doorway.

"Stiles," she said with a smile. "Come in. She's almost ready."

He stepped in, wiping his hands on his pants. God, why were his hands so sweaty?

He really shouldn't be this nervous. They hung out all the time, why would this be any different? It was just like hanging out, but it had a different name.

Date.

But then again, this was completely different. Because when they usually hung out, it was to find out whatever supernatural shit was going down. They were researching more than hanging out. So when he asked her, he totally did not expect her to say yes.

At all.

Ever.

But she had, and here he was. The little third grader in him was going nuts about this whole thing.

Stiles Stilinski was going on a date with Lydia Martin.

He exchanged pleasantries nervously with Mrs. Martin as he waited for Lydia. It got to the point where they were talking about the cool weather.

"It's a little chilly out there tonight," Mrs. Martin commented.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "But don't worry. I won't let Lydia get cold."

Mrs. Martin's eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded. "O…kay."

"Oh, that's, uh, not what I meant," he said as he realized what it sounded like. "It's just, uh, you know, I'll, uh, give her my jacket, you know?"

"It's okay," she said. "I know that's not what you meant. I'm gonna go check on Lydia."

He nodded and stood there awkwardly as she went upstairs.

Was this really happening? He had been asking himself this periodically ever since she said yes to him. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if he woke up and this was all a dream. Because Lydia, perfect Lydia Martin, actually saying yes to him? It was too good to be true.

But she wasn't perfect, he reminded himself. She's just Lydia. A year ago, she thought she was some perfect specimen that would never ever notice him. But he knew better now. He knew she wasn't perfect, he knew she had flaws. He knew she was broken, just like anyone else.

And that made him love her all the more.

He heard the clack of heels on the stairs, and turned around to see Lydia walking down the stairs like some kind of princess.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Hi," he replied, smiling himself. "You look amazing."

"Thanks."

They said goodbye to Mrs. Martin and headed to the movie theatre. Stiles thought that would be an okay first date. A movie didn't require making awkward conversation. He didn't know if there would be awkward conversation, but he didn't wanna take the chance.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" he asked her when they got in line for tickets

"I don't know," she said. She looked at the posters, thinking. "Whatever, I guess."

Stiles looked at her. "You don't have a preference?"

"Not really," she replied, looking at her interlocked hands. She rolled her lips and glanced at him quickly, before lapsing into a silence.

So much for no awkward silences.

Finally, they settled on _Frozen_ and Stiles paid for the tickets. They grabbed popcorn and drinks and sat down, waiting for the movie to start.

"So," Lydia said slowly. "Have you read any reviews for this?"

"Not really," Stiles replied. "I try not to read reviews."

"Yeah," she said. "You never tend to agree with them anyway."

The lights went down as the screen lit up, silencing what little conversation they were having.

A few minutes into the trailer, he reached to get some popcorn, but apparently, Lydia had the same idea, and their hands collided in the bucket.

"Sorry," he whispered, quickly drawing his hand away like it was fire instead of popcorn.

She looked at him curiously before grabbing some popcorn and turning back to the movie.

They paid attention to the screen as the movie started, not looking at each other for a while.

Stiles moved the popcorn off of his bouncing leg, away from Lydia without thinking, so the next time she went for popcorn, she grabbed his thigh. She blushed before muttering an apology, and as he went to hand her the bucket, it hit the armrest in between them and toppled to the floor. Muttering incoherently, he bent down to pick it up the same time she did, accidentally hitting their heads together.

She shot up with a sharp intake of breath as his head pulsed in elbow collided with her drink, sending it spilling all over the front of her dress.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before standing up. Stiles went to go with her, but she put a hand out to stop him.

"Just stay here," she whispered, "I'll be back in a minute."

He settled back into his seat as she left the theatre and slammed his head against the back of his seat.

Why did he have to be so stupid? Sure awkward and anxious was cute in the movies, but in real life? Hell no.

He tried to focus on the movie, but he kept going back and forth between wondering if Lydia was okay, and silently berating himself.

Finally, he gave up on the movie and went out to find Lydia.

She was coming out of the restroom right as he was walking past it.

"Stiles," she said. "I told you to wait in the movie."

"I know," he answered. "I just wanted to, you know, make sure you were okay."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Stiles. It was just soda."

"Yeah, but it could still stain your dress, and I know how you are with your dresses because they cost so much, and it wouldn't have happened if I was such a hyper-active idiot, and I'm sorry because I'm being so stupid and ridiculous and I would totally understand if this wasn't happening again, like ever, and-"

"Stiles!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

He bit his lip, looking down at his feet.

"Why is this so weird for you?" she finally asked.

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Why is this weird for me?"

"I believe that's what I asked," she said. "We're friends, we've hung out before."

"But never on a date!" he explained. "There's a difference between researching the supernatural and going out on a date!"

Lydia grabbed his arm and led him to a corner, trying to give them a sense of privacy.

"If this is so weird for you, then why did you ask me out in the first place?" she half-whispered.

"I don't know!" he replied. "I just saw you, and you looked pretty like always, but something just came over me and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself! And you didn't have to say yes!"

Now it was her turn to give the disbelieving look.

She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "You're right. I didn't have to say yes. But you know what? I wanted to. Because I like you, a lot."

He looked at her, confused by what he was hearing. "What?"

"I like you, Stiles," she said. "A lot. When are you going to get that?"

He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "God, I'm an idiot."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're not an idiot." They looked at each other for a moment, smiles playing on their faces.

"So, uh, you like me?" he asked.

"Maybe, she replied with a sly smile. "It depends on the day."

Biting his lip to fight back a laugh, but took a step closer to her. "Well, I like you every day, every hour, all the time."

Her eyes widened slightly for a second before she went back to teasing. "So Stilinski's got moves now?"

He shrugged. "I try."

"What else you got?" she asked coyly.

Instead of answering, he gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him as he leaned down.

Their lips touched, and Stiles could've sworn there were fireworks behind his eyelids as their bodies took over.

He pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against each other, and he didn't know where one ended and the other began.

He stepped forward, pushing her up against the wall and lightly bit her bottom lip, shuddering when Lydia released a quiet moan.

Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and slid underneath it. He shuddered again in pleasure as his found their ways down to her thighs and he grabbed them, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Hey!"

They jumped apart, Lydia almost falling as she jumped off of him.

There was an older usher standing in front of them with a stern look on his face.

"I understand that young love is extremely passionate,' the man started. "But if you're going to do that atleast take it to the car. There are kids here."

Blushing furiously, they nodded and took their leave, forgetting the movie.

"I'm sorry," he said when they got in the Jeep. "I don't know what came over me."

"No," she replied. "It's – it's fine." She looked down at her hands, her cheeks still red.

There was an awkward silence as he drove her home and walked her to the door.

"That was…fun," she said as they stood on the porch.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had a good time."

"Especially with that last bit," she smiled.

They stood there for a minute in silence.

"So," Stiles finally said. "I'll, uh, see you later?"

"Yeah," she replied. "See you later."

He wanted to kiss her goodnight, but she was inside before he could act on it.

Stiles walked back to the Jeep, taking a deep breath.

Despite all the awkwardness – and there was plenty of it – she still liked him. Just the thought made him giddy to no end.

He pulled away after taking one last look at the house, and his phone went off.

He checked it at the stop-light and it was a text from Lydia.

_So when are we doing that again?_

Smiling, he replied quickly.

_Whenever you want._

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**_  
_


End file.
